


Half Light

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 瑟曦被送去了疗养所。这依然不能阻挡他见她的欲望。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	Half Light

远离了酒精她几乎立刻陷入了焦虑，什么都抓不住的感觉就像失焦。负责人问她第一次喝酒是几岁在什么时候，用笔敲打着红皮面的本子痛恨圣诞节要来给他们作伴。金银铂纸星星高挂树尖，病友做着丈夫接她和甜美幼子团聚的春秋大梦她戒酒已有三个月六天零十七个小时，卫生间里舔着偷来的软木塞浑身发冷如此竟能够醉死。“……你的童年是否幸福美满？”她知道那都是心理成瘾，夹杂期望痛恨与叛逆的快感。你的黄金女儿腐烂到了极点，所以你和你的教育去死吧去下地狱。

“我不记得了。”她讲。但她记得那是什么，记得那是为了礼仪（别被人灌醉），为了御寒（烫着了她的喉咙），以及勇敢。她记得加百利甜酒滴得太多以至于酒的效果根本没出来，她记得喜悦恐惧和冲动。她将是一块全新的骨头，闪闪发亮，森森白光，镶嵌在他们伟大的家族里，炫耀着威严展示着恐吓。一切都是充满痛苦的老调重弹。就好像一切都不合适，一网蓝色的水母骤然浮现在她脑海里，轻柔晶莹透亮就像放在灯光上的那杯鸡尾酒，赶在它变成绿色之前她抓起玻璃杯往对方脸上一砸，他反应很快（总是如此）让玻璃杯在墙上碰得粉碎，那种破碎的声音就好像滞后了才落下来，她看到了轻蔑的表情。

“女士，如果你下次再这么做，恐怕我不得不把你家人叫来，让他们带走你了。”

“我不需要他们任何人，”她说，带着恨意和骄傲的满足，“也不需要你。你这个杂种。”她的手腕脱力，脸上带着甜美的笑容。她看起来简直棒极了。甜美又无辜，无懈可击，不可触碰，并且从来没有对任何东西成瘾。

-

十二月底，他忧心忡忡，家里因为送走了她而一派过节的气息。他们都不认为这是一种背叛和抛弃。他们认为这是新的一年的起步，坚定而有意义。纯银果盘，松树绝不是折扣商店的掉价产品而是真真正正从他们高贵的林地里砍下来带进来的，所有人终于摆脱了无穷无尽的怨气冲天和醉酒之后的无理取闹，弟弟甚至戏称说他们从前之所以如此不幸是因为小乔射杀了一只独角兽，现在他们要献祭另一只才能获得幸福。（“亲爱的瑟曦像独角兽一样纯洁美丽，虽然我对独角兽的全部认知基本上都在那部叫明日传奇的美剧里了。”）他要是为谁强出头简直就是疯了，难道他们又想过一个糟糕无比的圣诞节？他痛恨优柔寡断和浪费时间，也痛恨无能为力。今晚没有什么会改变，而孩子们像天使一样甜美，天真，无懈可击，就连Circe都无法对他们施展幻术。

毕竟她并不存在，孩子们好梦。请相信圣诞老人的传奇。远离酒精、背德和出逃；远离致你目盲的雪地反光，远离阴森的树林，危险的极限运动和令你痛苦的迷恋。好梦。好运与你们同在因为你们简直就像天使。趁你们还没有被罪恶所侵蚀。

但是呢这又不是你现在出门的理由，你带着巧克力和糖果这些只能蛊惑小孩子的东西，她也不再是你的梦中女神，黄金时期的维纳斯，致命的性幻想对象。她不需要可怜不需要安抚，也许她过得很好甚至是风生水起。也许你只是喜欢对父亲阳奉阴违，习惯到头来让所有人失望。

他踩在雪上就像踩在流沙上，每走一步就陷得更深。过去岁月令他痛苦现在时光也让他饱受折磨。对于他将要面对的一切，他已经做好心理准备败兴而归。毕竟从来就没有什么高兴而言。

-

他看到她站在窗边灯光通透，金发闪亮如瀑她神情温柔。她再次成为宇宙中独一无二他心中的不灭恒星。不知道她在哪一间无关紧要，之前签的条令中不允许探望也无关紧要，她开了一盏灯，水流一样满溢鲜血一样温暖，永远对他有致命的吸引一样指引着他，他踏雪而行心中狂喜双手冰冷。而就在此时整栋建筑一片漆黑。


End file.
